The Day That My Life Changed
by The Smashfriends
Summary: A.U. Takato and Jeri will get married in a few months, but one faithful night may change all that. They might find things about each others and meet new people that will change their whole lives.
1. Chapter 1: If Only…: Takato's Day

The Day That My Life Changed

By: The Smashfriends

Aerisakura: For the ones reading our others fics, we are sorry for not continue writing them.

MMX2: It's just that in a review, we were very insulted by a person, don't want to give her name, at first it bother us what she said and decided to stop writing for a while.

Logan: But we think that stop writing is what that person wants and we are not going to let her win and just for that person to know: RUKATO RULES AND WHAT YOU SUPPORT IS SICK!!!

Freak: Don't get me started kid, buy you, you know who you are, if you like that kind of coupling…is there someone doing that to you…cuz if it is…that's not right and much less that best thing in the world…no matter how you want to fool yourself saying that's the best, if someone is doing that to you is wrong and you need help. What you told us is practically that, a cry of help but we don't even know were you live like to help you so…you will have to ask someone else.

Aerisakura: I usually don't like to bother with ill comments like yours and saying something but…

Logan: You are the only who thinks that of us, a lot of people likes our fics, maybe there aren't a lot, but the ones that we have are enough for us, some of our readers support us and still keep writing to us asking us to continue our fics and…

MMX2: Being wise, we decided to ignore you and listen to the readers that support us, I mean a crowd can't be ignored but one alone surely can.

Logan: And we decided this too, because a…let's say fellow writer is going trough the same, sadly she seems to have give up when she is a great writer, she should continue writing and ignore those that only insult other peoples work to feel good with themselves.

Freak: How pathetic must be someone's life to do that!! And be..what was the word….oh, yeah…laughing at it!! (hope you catch my drift if you are still reading this, you know who)

MMX2: We might not be good writers, but we like to write and that's it!! If you don't like our works, then why are you reading?

Aerisakura: Alright, I think that was enough, now let's go on with the fic. And sorry to the rest of the readers for the things said previously and thanks to all those readers that give us your support.

Logan: Yeah!! Even one of our fave authors liked our fic!!

Freak: Alright, continuing with the fic, though I would like to say some other words but okay. This is a new ficcie of us, is an A.U. there is no Digimon and not all the Tamers know each others, for the rest, you will find out while you read this.

Aerisakura: Some chapters of this fic will repeat but will be focusing in different characters.

MMX2: The goggle-head will go first, then you will see what character we chose or you get chose to "give the narration" of how his/her day was.

Freak: Is like, first we narrate what Takato did in the first day, then, lets say we narrate the same day focusing in Rika or any other character we think about.

Logan: There won be Terriermon!! That will be bad cuz we like the little buddy.

Terriermon: Thanks, but you keep away from me kid, you give the creeps!!

Logan: HEY!! I wouldn't hurt you…much. XDDD

Terriermon: That's why I'm glad that you don't own Digimon.

_'Takato's thoughts'_

Chapter 1: If Only…

(Takato's Day)

It was a cold Friday morning when Takato's alarm clock started to ring loudly, lazily Takato woke up and silenced the damn noisy artifact, he took a few seconds more to be fully awake and looked at the time, it read 5:05.

Takato groaned in annoyance and tiredly he got out of bed, he yawned and scratched his back, he got up and put on some sport clothes and as soon as he was dressed, he went out of his room but before leaving he turned to see around the room.

His room was now messy, the bed was left unmade and there was a huge window that was covered with curtains that kept the sun light from getting inside the room during the day, there was a wardrobe with it's drawers half open with clothes scattered around it or hanging from them, a T.V. was on top a the wardrobe, next to it was a door leading to the bathroom, next to the bed there was a small desk where Takato had a lamp, a phone and his alarm clock.

Takato closed the door to his room, he lived alone now, just a few years ago he moved away from his parents' house. His house wasn't small but wasn't to big either, after all he lived alone but not for long, soon he would be getting married to the girl that he had been dating since he was in the elementary school-Jeri Katou.

A year ago he had asked her to marry him and she gladly accepted, that day was one of the happiest days of his life, and to make things better, in a few months he would be getting married with her and they will be living here…together…as a couple.

That fact made Takato a little nervous, and many question invaded his head as he walked through his house towards the back door, like everyday, he would go out to run and exercise and as it was usual now, those questions invaded his mind while he walked towards the back door.

_'Will I be a good husband?' 'Is this the right thing to do?' 'Is this the right time?' 'Will we be happy?' he asked himself everyday since he asked Jeri the big question, but all this questions faded as soon as Takato got to the his house back door and he open it._

"Guil no! Wait!" Takato said as his dog jumped to him making him fall to the ground.

Guil, Takato's dog, always jumped happily towards his friends and always had the same result. He calmed his friend nerves and always made him be in a good mood.

"Come on boy" Takato said as he put Guil his leach and the two of them went to run around the neighborhood for almost two hours to then come back home.

Guil had been with Takato since 5 years ago, Takato got it since Guil was a small puppy and Takato had trained him to be a good dog. Guil always ran next to Takato when he went to exercise or when they played at the park.

After his exercise Takato was very tired but he had to take a quick shower and leave to collage then he would have to go to work, it wasn't a big job but it helped to pay his bills, in little more than a year he would be graduating from collage and he would get a full time job then.

_A Few Hours Later…._

It was past seven in the afternoon, and Takato was very tired after his day at school and work but just as he was about to lay down on his couch to have a rest, the phone ringed and he lazily pick it up.

----------------------

Takato: Hello.

Jeri: Hi, Takato.

Takato: Uh, hi Jeri.

Jeri: How was your day.

Takato:….Tired.

Jeri: Are you very tired?

Takato: Ummm…sort of…why?

Jeri: Well, a friend of mine is throwing a party tonight and…well, I was wondering if you wanted to go?

Takato: …..You really want to go?

Jeri: Well, yes Takato, it had been a while since we go to a party.

Takato: …..Fine, I will pick you up in a few minutes.

Jeri: Thanks Takato, I will be waiting for you.

Takato: See ya!

Jeri: Bye!

----------------------

Takato hung up and gave another tired sigh but then he smiled and got ready to go. In a few minutes he was ready to go.

He walked slowly towards Jeri house, the questions that invaded him in the morning had come back to mock him now, he sighed again, but this time was because he was tired of this thoughts, without noticing he found himself in front of Jeri's house. Before he could ring the bell, Jeri came out to greet him.

"Hi Takato" Jeri said as she gave him a quick kiss on his on the lips. Takato smiled, Jeri closed the door to her house and took Takato's hand and walked away.

"You look great" Takato said smiling at her but Jeri didn't turn to look at him.

"So…how was school?" Jeri asked smiling to Takato but she didn't looked at his eyes.

"Umm….boring" Takato replied smiling to himself and noticed that Jeri avoided any eye contact with him. _'Why doesn't she want to look at me?'_

"You always say that Takato, I mean what did you did at school?" Jeri insisted while she kept looking forward.

"Uh…well, nothing really, I just go to classes and then to work that's all" Takato said feeling tired again. _'Why is she acting like this? She is never like this…well she almost never ask me so many questions'_

Jeri didn't say anything after that, and they kept walking in silence towards the house of Jeri's friend.

As they got there, a young man with brown hair and blue eyes opened the door, he smiled as soon as he saw Jeri.

"Hi, Ryo this is Takato. Takato, this is my friend Ryo" Jeri introduced them smiling at both of them. _'Why didn't she told him I'm her fiancé'_

"Nice to meet you Takato. Glad you could make it Jeri" Ryo said while shaking hands with Takato.

"Yeah same here" Takato said not to happy at the look that Ryo was giving Jeri. _'Yeah right, why are you looking at my fiancée like that?'_

"Come in" Ryo said letting them in.

They got inside the house only to be greeted by a crowd of dancing, drinking and talking people. Takato instantly felt more uncomfortable, he didn't know anyone in this party except for Jeri and now the still glancing Ryo. _'He is really starting to annoy me!!'_

"Do you want to dance Takato?" Jeri asked with enthusiasm.

"Ummm….sorry Jeri but I'm a little tired" Takato said still glaring at Ryo, who now was grinning.

"Well, Jeri, I could dance with you if you want and if your friend doesn't mind" Ryo said grinning.

"Excuse me. I'm her fiancée and I…" "He doesn't mind" Takato couldn't finish as Jeri interrupted him and left with Ryo.

Takato decided to let this one go and let Jeri had fun, meanwhile he will go to the balcony to take some fresh air and to have some peace and silence, the smoke of the cigarettes lingering in the room bothered him, he never had liked to smoke nor be near smokers so without a second thought he left to the nearest balcony.

As soon as he was out he took a deep breath of the almost clean air, he then sighed yet again tiredly. _'Jeri is acting different today, I wonder what's up with her'_

Before getting the chance to think deeper into it, someone opened the door leading to the balcony, he turned to look at who it was and his breath was taken away.

"What a jerk! This is the last time I try to make mom happy and go out with someone she introduced me" a red-headed beauty said, it was obvious that she wasn't aware of Takato's presence.

Takato let out the breath he was holding, he was still a little shocked by her presence, she had her red hair tied in a pony-tail and she had violet eyes, her eyes showed how annoyed and angered she was.

Takato was still speechless, he couldn't think in something to say, but for his relief, she noticed him before he could say something that could make her be more angered.

"Who are you and how long have you been there?" the girl asked angrily.

"Uhh..ummm…ah…" Takato couldn't form a coherent phrase and he could feel how his cheeks were getting warmer and warmer. _'Say something, say something, say something damn it!!'_

Takato only got more nervous as the girl in front of him raised an eyebrow while looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Ummm…I'm Takato Matsuki and I was here before you arrived, sorry I didn't say anything but….uhhh….I didn't know what to say" Takato say while feeling even more nervous and his mind went blank again.

"Well, Takato, if you tell someone what I said when I got outside here…I will kill you and I'm not bluffing, and if you care to know, my name is Rika Nonaka" Rika said now giving something between a smile and a smirk at what Takato felt breathless again.

"Ummm…I..I care to know…is nice to meet you…Ms. Nonaka" Takato said still with nervousness.

"I will give you the privilege of letting you call me by my first name" Rika said still giving that mix of a smile and a smirk.

Takato shook his head as soon as an image of Jeri reached his troubled mind, and he decided to not see the girl before him as he was looking at her moments ago but he couldn't help but think _'If only…' _but he didn't dare to think further than that.

"So, why are you here?" Rika said trying to make a conversation.

"Uh? Ummm…my girlfriend wanted to dance but I didn't feel like dancing so she started to dance with an idiot" Takato said feeling relieved that he felt annoyed again with that fact.

"Let me guess, the idiot's name is Ryo, isn't it?" Rika said with mockery.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Takato asked curious.

"Easy, there is only one idiot inside there and it is Ryo Akiyama" Rika said with annoyance and disgust.

"You know him?" Takato said feeling jealousy and guilt again.

"Yeah, he is the jerk I was talking about" Rika said and gave a sad look to Takato.

_'Why did she just looked at my like that?' Takato wondered as Rika turned to look at the view that this balcony offered and kept avoiding his gaze. _'What is it that everyone tries to avoid my gaze tonight?'__

The guilt came again as Takato felt again amazed by Rika again and as any other troubled thought left his mind such as any thought of Jeri dancing with an idiot faded only to be replaced by what was that Ryo did to annoy the beautiful girl before him.

But not to much time later the images of Jeri came rushing to his mind reminding him that he was engaged but again the thoughts like _'If only….'_ keep coming to his mind and he still didn't dare to think of it further and this thoughts were followed by the memories of him and Jeri.

Takato took a deep breath and decided to see where Jeri was and what was she doing, he opened a little the door to have a look inside the house, and then spotted Jeri and for his displeasure she was still with Ryo, Takato's blood boiled as he saw Ryo bending down to kiss her….

End Chapter 1.

Freak: That was all for now. XDDDD it might have been a little boring, but the interesting part is about to start, this was just like an introduction to the fic.

Aerisakura: Hope you had liked this first chapter.

Logan: Now, who would you want to be focused the next chapter?

MMX2: You want it to be Rika, Jeri, Ryo or Henry?

Freak: Thought Henry didn't appear in this first chapter, it doesn't mean he won't be part of this fic.

MMX2: We'll try to have next chapter soon but we are behind in many other fics, just that we start new ideas to not leave them forgotten.

Freak: The rule of 5 reviews or more to continue will be removed, but that doesn't mean you don't have to review, if we get many reviews, we continue writing faster, so go on and review!!!

Terriermon: Well, as they say: That was all folks!!


	2. Chapter 1: A Day With A Jerk: Rika's Day

The Day That My Life Changed

By: The Smashfriends

Aerisakura: Thanks to all those of you who reviewed.

Freak: Now, to clear some stuff, we usually don't give every detail of what day it is on the fic or why is a cold day and many other details like this ones or what age they are.

MMX2: We haven't really thought of what age they should have, but as we said in the last chapter, they are already on college so they would be older than 17 years old.

Logan: And as for why some characters seem OOC is for the same thing, they grow up and it is a A.U. so, some might be a little our of character and sorry but there won't be Digimon in this fic, just maybe that the show existed and they used to watch them when they were little but that would be all.

Aerisakura: We are sorry with those who didn't like the OOCness and the lack of details mentioned above.

Freak: And we had planned to separate this fic for the Jerato fans and Rukato for the Rukato fans but as the things are now with us (if you have read the fics "Anything For A Friend" or "Takato's Story" you know of what are we talking about) we can't take that much time to do that.

Aerisakura: Sorry for that, but…

MMX2: We will tell you now before you continue reading something that you won't like, that this is going to be a Rukato.

Logan: We own more to the Rukato fans since they have been supporting us, so…

Aerisakura: Sorry for those who wanted this to be a Jerato.

Freak: So, you already know, this will be a Rukato, we tell you now so you don't have to read it if you don't like that couple.

MMX2: Okay, so now with the fic, this chapter will be about Rika's Day, picked by SerpentTreize.

Aerisakura: Who we want to thank…

MMX2: For being one of those who are supporting us….

Terriermon: And after that long notes from the authors, we go on with the fic, remember that they don't own Digimon and that they never will…

Freak: Hey!!! Not that, that doesn't be true but there's no need in saying it like that!!

Aerisakura: Let's just continue.

Chapter 1: A Day With A Jerk.

(Rika's Day)

_'Hmmm….I suppose a normal girl would have found him dashing…but I'm hardly…normal….'-Terra, Final Fantasy VI._

_'Hope you enjoyed your "moment"….'-Clemment, Shadow Madness._

Rika was making herself some breakfast, she didn't have to go to school today and she had woken up late in the morning. She lived at her grandmother's house still but she lived alone, her grandmother had left to live in another country wanting to know more parts of the world she changed her domicile with frequency promising that she would return someday so she asked Rika to take care of the house for her, Rika quickly agreed not wanting to leave the place where she grow up, she hadn't that much of a good memories of this place but she didn't want some estrange people occupying it.

And Rika's mother-Rumiko had moved away to a department to have more freedom to do things that Rika didn't want to think of and tried to ignore, the less she knows of her mother personal life the best…but even if Rumiko didn't lived with Rika, she still annoyed her to be a model and to date cute guy as she called them, to Rika all of them were a bunch of jerks and to her bad fortune, Rika had to go out with one of those jerks tonight, his name was Ryo Akiyama, just by hearing the name Rika could tell that was a complete idiot.

Trying to get her mind of the awful day that awaited for her, Rika as continued to make her breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and some orange juice, she turned on her stereo and played some Marilyn Manson CD choosing to hear "Rock Is Dead" (SF/N: We don't own it. Freak: I really like that song!!). She hummed the song as she placed her already done breakfast on her table and she was about to seat up and eat when she heard the phone ringing. Groaning in annoyance, she turned off the stereo and picked up the phone.

"Yes" she said annoyed and her annoyance only flared more when the other person spoke.

_"Good morning Rika" came Rumiko voice._

"What do you want now mother?" Rika said cursing under her breath.

_"That's no way to talk to your mother and even more when is to remind you that you must meet Ryo at…" Rumiko didn't got to finish as Rika sighed in exasperation._

"I remember where I have to meet with…Ryo" Rika did her best to not call him a jerk while her mother was listening since it would mean a lecture of an hour or so about why she should be "nice and cute" with boys.

_"That's good!! Are you…" again Rumiko didn't got to finish as Rika interrupted her again._

"Look mom, as much as I would love to talk with you, my breakfast is getting cold so see ya" Rika said with sarcasm and then hung up. She sighed yet again with exasperation as she sat at the table and ate her breakfast.

A few minutes later she finished her breakfast and went to her room to get ready, she still had time, she was supposed to meet the Akiyama guy at 4 o'clock at some café, she couldn't care less where it was, she was doing this to make her mother happy and of course…make her stop bugging her.

Several minutes later, she was ready to go, she sighed again with annoyance as she walked out of her house to go to take a walk, she still had at least an hour and half to go where she was supposed to meet Ryo.

After a few minutes she was around Shinjuku Park and she saw a couple, the girl seemed reluctant to be with the boy and the boy was very persistent, it seemed as if the girl didn't even wanted to be with him and he keep trying in vain to kiss her.

_'If it where me, I would dump him but not before giving him a good kick causing him as much pain as she could' Rika thought with a smirk, when she noticed that the boy was rather familiar, she decided to let it go, it didn't really matter if she knew him or not, she had just some more minutes to leave, not that she cared to be late but surely the guy she was meeting will go and tell her mom everything that happened on the date and she would get another long lecture, thought she was a young woman, Rika's mother still saw her as a little girl and treat her as such, thing that annoyed Rika to no end and so Rika just tried to make her mom happy so she pay less attention to everything she did, it had worked once before…a long time ago and it didn't lasted the guy was a complete jerk and Rika couldn't resist to beat him up anymore when he was staring to try more moves on Rika, let's just say she give him what, in her opinion, what her deserved….a good kick on the worst place to kick a guy._

Rika smirked at her memories and took a slow walk towards the café and in a few minutes she had arrived to the meeting place, she was a little late but then again it was her mother who said that sometimes it was good to be late or "fashionably late" as she liked to call it another reason for Rika to sigh and wonder if her mother would ever leave her alone.

Looking around the place, she asked the host if a guy named Ryo Akiyama had arrived. The man smiled at her and nodded, he then proceeded to take her to the table where the jerk as Rika now referred as soon as she saw who was it….not that she didn't thought of him as a jerk before but she hadn't enough proofs to call him jerk and not that she need proofs to call someone a jerk but this guy could be called the king of the jerks.

Not only was her "date" the same guy from the park but he also was hitting on a waitress and asking for her phone number while he turned to give her a smirk that he seemed to consider sexy, thing that not only make Rika want to laugh at him face but to roll her eyes at his jerkiness and not to mention to that it almost made her want to puke.

Rika sat without saying a word, she promised herself that she wasn't going to beat the living days out of this guy…though she would be doing the world a favor….she didn't want more problems with her mother so she will try to spend the rest of the date trying to control herself and then she will never have to see him again.

"Hey I'm Ryo Akiyama" Ryo said giving that stupid smile of his, the one that make Rika sick.

"….Rika Nonaka" Rika said while thinking _'What an idiot!! I have to control myself and not kill him. I can't kill him. I can't kill him. I can't kill him. I can't kill him. I can't kill him.' She continued to chant on her head over and over she didn't even tried to fake a smile and besides thinking of not killing the idiot she also thought similar thoughts about her mother._

"There's no need to be shy" Ryo said with a flirty tone.

Rika rolled her eyes at him and said nothing though many insult that she could use came to her mind she had to do a great effort to avoid saying them out loud.

"Well, why don't we talk of ourselves to get to know each other better?" Ryo said, the same stupid smile on his face.

'Yeah sure, you would love to talk about yourself' Rika thought and decided to let him know what she saw to make things easier for her. "I saw you at the park with your girlfriend"

"Oh….she isn't my girlfriend, did that makes you jealous?" he said, the stupid smile growing.

"No thought I should have guessed that since she looked so annoyed with your presence as much as the waitress and as much as I am right now for not say bored to death" Rika said with a calm tone, she really was having a hard time controlling herself to not kill this idiot.

"…….So….what do you want to do?" Ryo said and took off his stupid smile from his face.

"I really don't care what we do as long as it doesn't mean to have to continue seeing that stupid smile of yours that you must think is dashing or hearing your voice" Rika said crossing her arms across her chest. _'I said I wouldn't kill him but I didn't say I had to stand his jerkiness' Rika thought trying not to frown and keep her emotionless face._

"O-okay, so why don't we go to the movies" Ryo said avoiding eye contact with her.

"Fine, as long as you don't try anything stupid" Rika said and stood up, Ryo stood up too and together walked out of the café.

Through the way to the movies, Ryo had tried to place his arm around her but a death glare from Rika was enough to make him stop, in other occasion he tried to take her hand but an even hateful glare was given to him to make him stop. He sighed giving up…at least for now.

Rika was almost sleeping now, they had went to see a romance movie, obviously picked by Ryo who thought that maybe by seeing a movie like that, Rika could let him do his moves but not such luck as every time he was about to make a move he felt the same, and now very known, hateful glare from her and when she was drifting to sleep, he saw his chance but before he even had the chance to rest him arm around her shoulders, Rika opened her eyes in time to see him and say "Place it there and you will lose your hand"

Ryo quickly returned his hand to a safe place and now he had completely given up in getting to do anything with the gorgeous girl next to him. While Rika was relieved that he had evidently given up in getting something from her so she finally relaxed, not enough to completely fall sleep during the movie but enough to not keep thinking of killing him.

After the movie, Rika was already planning on getting ride of the idiot and going home before he asked her to go somewhere else but unfortunately, Ryo spoke before she could say her "goodbye idiot".

"Hey, I'm throwing a party, wanna come? I'm promise you I won't try anything else with you" Ryo said not really caring if she came, he even looked as if he didn't want her to go…reason enough for Rika to agree to go, now she was going to annoy him.

"Alright, I will go" Rika said, she could almost smirk at the look on his face as she agreed to go.

As they arrived to his house, Rika noticed that almost everything was ready, Ryo prepared what was left to do, he prepared the drinks and some snacks while Rika sat in one couch, she was finally "at peace" since Ryo had stopped trying his moves on her.

In a few more minutes the house was crowed with people who started to dance, others sat at the couch where Rika was and started to make out, thing that made Rika rather uncomfortable and before she get to be violent, she decided to change her position and left the couch, she was going to get something to drink.

"Hmmm….hello" a guy with blue hair say to her, Rika resisted the urge to roll her eyes and be…nasty with the guy.

"….Hello" Rika say nothing more and she tried to ignore the guy hoping he would leave but she won't have such luck tonight.

"I'm Henry Wong" the guy said trying to give his best smile.

'At least is not as disgusting as Akiyama' Rika thought as she shook his hand and said "Rika Nonaka"

"Nonaka? Hey, aren't you…?" Henry didn't got to finish as Rika interrupted him.

"Yes, my mother is the famous model, don't question more of it" Rika said already more than annoyed with the guy.

"Sorry" was all Henry said after that.

Rika again felt uncomfortable and was going to look for Ryo and say her goodbyes, not to be polite, but again, worried that Ryo goes crying to her mother to tell her how bad Rika was, not that her behavior before wasn't enough to go and do just that, but that's why she needed to say her goodbyes…she will say them along with a threat.

Rika searched around the room for Ryo only to find him dancing with the same girl of the park, the girl still seemed reluctant to be with him so close but it was less than the earlier afternoon, annoyed Rika decided to take some fresh air and beat the jerk later.

"What a jerk! This is the last time I try to make mom happy and go out with someone she introduced me" Rika said out loud finally being alone, thought she had the funny feeling that someone was watching her.

After a couple of minutes, Rika finally got to the source of the watching eyes, it was a boy with brown hair and his hair was messy, he had brown eyes that were very expressive but whatever he was feeling was nothing she could care.

Annoyed and worried that he could be a stocker, Rika said "Who are you and how long have you been there?"

"Uhh…ummm…ah…" the possible to be a stocker babbled, but this made Rika more relieved, he could be a stocker but was harmless and weak, she could beat him up if it was needed, thought she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him, she wondered how someone like him knew a jerk like Ryo since he may seem an idiot but not in the same way that Ryo and it didn't seemed to be a jerk. She decided to stay since she was starting to enjoy making him nervous like this.

"Ummm…I'm Takato Matsuki and I was here before you arrived, sorry I didn't say anything but….uhhh….I didn't know what to say" the boy before her said with nervousness on his voice.

"Well, Takato, if you tell someone what I said when I got outside here…I will kill you and I'm not bluffing, and if you care to know, my name is Rika Nonaka" Rika said, not fully smirking but not just smiling at him.

"Ummm…I..I care to know…is nice to meet you…Ms. Nonaka" Takato said still with nervousness.

Rika noticing this, decided to be a little nicer, he seemed troubled enough as it was so again, not fully smiling or smirking, she said "I will give you the privilege of letting you call me by my first name"

Takato went silent for a moment and just stared at Rika, thing that was starting to be annoying, but Rika decided to save her strength to beat Akiyama and not some boy who crossed her way.

"So, why are you here?" Rika said trying to make him stop watching her.

"Uhh? Ummm…my girlfriend wanted to dance but I didn't feel like dancing so she started to dance with an idiot" Takato said with annoyance.

"Let me guess, the idiot's name is Ryo, isn't it?" Rika said with mockery, she already knew the answer but hearing someone else call Ryo an idiot it would be always good.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Takato asked with a curious and almost amazed voice.

"Easy, there is only one idiot inside there and it is Ryo Akiyama" Rika said with annoyance and disgust as she remembered seeing him with another girl, then she felt bad for the boy before her. 'Then that girl is his girlfriend' she wondered and decided to be as nice as she could be with him.

"You know him?" Takato said with a mix of emotions on his voice that Rika decided to ignore.

"Yeah, he is the jerk I was talking about" Rika said and gave Takato a sad look, she really felt bad for him, he seemed nice enough, knowing what she knows would really hurt him. She decided to look away from him and avoid any eye contact, not wanting to see his expressive eyes, he had noticed her looking at him with sadness, Rika could tell as he know seemed worried and curious.

Rika could feel his gaze on her and now she was fighting hard to not blush though she couldn't tell why, if any other boy was doing that she would turn to them and threaten them but she couldn't do that with this boy and that was annoying her.

Rika heard him sigh or something like that she was trying to notice he was there, until she saw him walk inside the house when he stopped suddenly, Rika wondered why, she saw him frown and could already guess what he was seeing but she followed his gaze anyway, she then saw it.

Again Ryo was almost forcing his way on the girl but the girl wasn't resisting as much as before. Rika again felt bad for the boy, she turned her attention back to him to see an angered expression on his face and he was clenching his fist.

End Chapter 1. (Rika's Day)

Freak: Well, that was all.

Aerisakura: Hope you liked it.

Logan: Now go on and review!!

MMX2: And tell us on who do you want to be focused the "next" chapter.

Aerisakura: Who's day do you want us to tell you?

Freak: Jeri, Ryo or Henry?

MMX2: Tell us at your reviews.

Freak: Someone told us that Jeri was acting to much OOC, it was for the reasons mentioned above but it was because she felt guilty too, that would be explained later.

MMX2: Bet you already want to know what will do Takato, sorry but you will have to wait XDDDD.

Aerisakura: If you want, to make it quicker, we only will do Ryo's day and Jeri's, Henry is not too much of importance in this chapter or day as you prefer to call it.

Terriermon: Hey!! Is my tamer you are talking about…anyway, go on and review!!

SF: Until the next time!!! And thanks for reading our fic; we won't say the personal thanks to the reviewers this time, maybe for the next chapter. Keep Reading and See ya!!


End file.
